Un amor peligroso
by Marles-b
Summary: Donde YoonGi es un Psicópata y JiMin un sociópata. Ambos van a casarse...ese amor tan peligroso. Que tan malo podría ser?
1. El comienzo

Narrador omnipresente:

* * *

Era el día más feliz para Yoongi,por fin se iba a casar,con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Ya estaba en la iglesia,qué raro que dos personas,como ellos,se pudieran casar.

* * *

El simple hecho de que fueran hombres,lo cual ya era raro pero lo que era más raro,era que siendo asesinos,se pudieron comprometer por la iglesia (y una que ve Yaoi,solo entra y ya se empieza a quemar :'v)

* * *

Pero bueno,era un día feliz,para Yoongi y si,podía ser raro,que el padre accediera a casarlos,por lo que era claro que el no sabía,era que su tierno novio había amenazado a la iglesia entera.

* * *

Justo,ya era la misa y ellos, estaba escuchando al padre:

* * *

Padre: Amados hermanos y Amigos reunidos en la presencia de Dios y de estos testigos para unir a Park Jimin y Min Yoongi,en santo matrimonio, que es un estado honroso, y por lo tanto no debe contraerse a la ligera, sin con reverencia, discreción y en el temor de dios, Dios te bendiga y gracias por venir.

* * *

Padre: Park Jimin ¿Promete Amarlo, horarlo, respetarlo, obedecerlo, ayudarlo, y cuidarlo en tiempo de enfermedad y de salud, en prosperidad y en adversidad, y manterse fiel a el mientras vivan los dos?

* * *

Jimin:Lo prometo

* * *

Padre:Bien...Min Yoongi ¿Promete Amarlo, horarlo, respetarlo, obedecerlo, ayudarlo, y cuidarlo en tiempo de enfermedad y de salud, en prosperidad y en adversidad, y manterse fiel a el mientras vivan los dos?

* * *

Yoongi:¡Lo prometo!

* * *

Padre: entonces,los anillos

* * *

Jimin:-se lo pone a Yoongi-Que este anillo sea el símbolo puro e inmutable de mi amor.

* * *

Yoongi:-se lo pone a Jimin-Con este anillo me caso contigo, uniendo contigo me corazón y mi vida, y te hago participe de todos mis bienes.

* * *

Padre:con esto...yo los declaro marido y novio

* * *

Yoongi:-pensamiento- al fin

* * *

Padre:Puede besar al novio

* * *

Jimin:-lo besa-

* * *

Yoongi:-le corresponde-

* * *

Jimin:creo que es todo, vámonos

* * *

Yoongi:a cualquier lado contigo

* * *

La pareja de recién casados,salio de la iglesia pero no sin antes que Jimin,cargará a Yoongi,celebrando sus nupcias.

* * *

Narra Yoongi:

* * *

Estoy tan feliz, después de tanto tiempo,me casé con la persona que tanto amó.

* * *

Estábamos en la habitación,que Jimin apartó,si puede que sea un poquito especial.

* * *

Pero me acaba de decir algo,que me dejo sin palabras:

* * *

Jimin:lo lamento mucho,pero no vamos a tener luna de miel Yoonie

* * *

Yoongi: QUE?!?!

* * *

Jimin:no vamos a tener luna de miel

* * *

Yoongi:p-porque?

* * *

Jimin:tengo que hacer trabajo,así que posiblemente,no podría

* * *

Yoongi:pero se supone que s-seria e-especial-empieza a cristalizar sus ojos-

* * *

Jimin:No llores Yoonie,te prometo,que te lo recompensare y mejor.

* * *

Yoongi:p-pero tu m-me l-lo

p-prometiste

* * *

Jimin:-lo abraza-ya lo sé,pero esto me surgió apenas y no se puede mover.

* * *

Yoongi:No es justo-se suelta y se voltea-

* * *

Jimin: porfaaaaaaaaavor Yoonie,aparte ya eres mi esposo y eso es mejor,que la aburrida luna de miel.

* * *

Yoongi:no creo,ya que no vas a estar conmigo de ambas formas Park

* * *

Sabía que Jimin odiaba que lo llamara por su apellido pero quien no se molestaría si le cancelaran la luna de miel.

* * *

Jimin: Yoongi...sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido.

* * *

Yoongi: y tú sabes que odio que me ilusiones.

* * *

Jimin:bien,yo te prometí algo pero por primera vez,no te puedo cumplir...pero esto es importante

* * *

Yoongi:ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESO,ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TU PUTO ESPOSO PARK

* * *

Jimin: bebé...no me grites,sabes que no me gusta que me grites-lo empieza a manipular-

* * *

Yoongi: pero...me comparaste con un trabajo.

* * *

Jimin:nunca lo hice,aparte no llevamos ni un día juntos y ya peleamos.

* * *

Yoongi: perdón por eso-lo abraza-

* * *

Jimin:sabes que todo, estará bien...verdad?

* * *

Yoongi:si, todo estará bien

* * *

Jimin:me alegra oír eso,ahora duerme un poco más amor

* * *

Yoongi: claro-se acuesta-

* * *

**_Bien eso es el primer cap._**


	2. trabajos no entregados

Narra Jimin:

* * *

Yoongi,si se durmió,como lo indique pero no estaba seguro de dejarlo.

* * *

Aún con cierta confusión,lo deje y me fui a mi oficina para entregar ese "trabajo" importante.

* * *

Cuando estuve en paz,abrí el maletín y descubrí lo peor...mi trabajo no está aquí.

* * *

Empecé a buscar como loco,hasta que ví una pequeña nota en el maletín:

* * *

Nota:

Amor,tal vez notarás que no está ese trabajo importante que tenías que hacer pero sabes que a mí ni siquiera me gusta, que intenten compararme o quitarme la importancia,así que recuérdalo para la próxima vez...

Con amor tu esposo

* * *

Finalice la nota, arrugandola,se me olvidó como se pone Yoongi,cuando no le hago caso.

* * *

Dios mío,mínimo no me dejo algo más macabro.

* * *

La verdad me estaba muriendo,ya que ese papel ,era muy importante para mí.

* * *

Ahora...me calme un poco,ya que parece que tenía una copia,ya entregué el trabajo y ahora tengo que hacer unas entrevistas para que formen parte de la empresa.

* * *

Secretaria:señor...ya llegaron,los voy pasando?

* * *

Jimin:si...

* * *

Secretaria:si-los empieza a mandar-

* * *

Jimin:Bien,seré breve,voy a preguntar y luego vas a contestar,ok?

* * *

Hiroshi:si

* * *

Jimin: 1)háblame de ti

2)porque te interesa este trabajo?

3)tenías otro empleo?

4)cual es tu mayo defecto?

5)cuáles son tus pretensiones salariales?

6) Háblame de algún momento en tu vida laboral,en la que hayas cometido un error,como lo solucionaste?

* * *

Hiroshi:pues soy Japonés,tengo 23 años y vine a Corea por un cambio.

* * *

Hiroshi:porque es una buena opción y me da lo que necesito para vivir

* * *

Hiroshi:si pero allá en Japón

* * *

Hiroshi:creo que no soy muy tolerante

* * *

Hiroshi:creo que está bien con unos 1000

* * *

Hiroshi:de errores?...creo que una vez entregué tarde pero nada más.

* * *

Jimin: bien,quedas contratado y pídele las cosas a mi asistente.

* * *

Hiroshi: gracias por esta oportunidad,me retiro-se va-

* * *

Bien,se que es malo,contratar a alguien,sin ver a los demás pero vamos,no quería ver a esas 200 personas.

* * *

Aparte el chico parece buena persona,ahora voy a salir,para ir a ver a Yoongi,se que va estar molesto o peor se va a estar riendo de mí.

* * *

Quiero mucho a Yoongi pero eso no me gusta,así que voy a hablar con el,aunque tenga que ir a las últimas medidas...

* * *

Narra Yoongi:

* * *

Jajajaja,ya quisiera ver la cara de Park ,cuando se de cuenta de que no tiene su "importante trabajo"

* * *

De hecho,ayer le quite el maldito papel,cuando me "dormí" y cuando me dejo,supe que se iba a trabajar,en este momento estoy en un hotel.

* * *

Esperando a mi queridísimo esposo,que obviamente saldrá temprano,para reclamarme.

* * *

Así que nada puede salir mal,él me quito algo,yo también le quite algo,es todo muy justo.

* * *

Jimin: Yoonie haberme la puerta

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen,mi queridísimo esposo,ya llegó y se quedó afuera por qué le quite también la llave, espero que no pida la de repuesto.

* * *

Yoongi:porque lo haría esposo mío?

* * *

Jimin:por favor,amor

* * *

Yoongi:no quiero

* * *

Jimin:amor quiero hablar contigo

* * *

Yoongi:pues yo no quiero

* * *

Jimin:no me hagas ir por la de repuesto

* * *

Yoongi:si lo haces me voy a enojar contigo

* * *

Jimin:bien,si tú no abres me voy a enojar yo

* * *

Ahora sí,estábamos uno a uno pero creo que me quede mucho tiempo pensando.

* * *

Jimin ya había entrado,estaba en problemas.

* * *

Jimin:amor,te dije que abrieras pero no

* * *

Yoongi:estaba pensando,aparte te dije que no quería que tú pasarás

* * *

Jimin:pero tenemos que hablar

* * *

Yoongi:no te quiero ver-se voltea-

* * *

Jimin:-lo abraza por detrás-pues cierra los ojos

* * *

Yoongi:bien,de que querías hablar?

* * *

Jimin:que te parece de mis papeles?

* * *


	3. Pelea

Narradora omnipresente:

* * *

Jimin,no estaba molesto con Yoongi pero el echo que no lo dejara entrar ni nada,puede que no le agradará del todo.

* * *

El estuvo o intentando,espantar a Yoongi pero al parecer,había echo algo más que espantarlo.

* * *

El pobre Yoongi,estaba temblando,nunca había visto a Jimin tan tranquilo y mucho menos enojado a la vez.

* * *

Yoongi:que te parece,si en lugar de eso,hablamos de tus ganas de compararme con un trabajo?

* * *

Jimin:nunca te compare

* * *

Yoongi:tienes razón...me cambiaste

* * *

Jimin:amor,está semana voy a estar muy ocupado,así que no iba a poder llevarte

* * *

Yoongi:entonces no te hubieras casado conmigo esta semana

* * *

Jimin:se que estás molesto pero...

* * *

Yoongi:PERO?!? Jimin que maldita parte no entiendes de que me molesta eso

* * *

Jimin:creo que ya entendí tu punto,mira voy a intentar regresar temprano para que pasemos tiempo juntos y tú,vas a intentar calmar ese mal genio

* * *

Yoongi: bien...pero si algo sale mal,es tu puta culpa Park

* * *

Jimin:me haré 100% responsable

* * *

Yoongi:bien

Para todo esto, Jimin,necesita tener el control de las situaciones y siente que tiene el derecho o la posesión sobre Yoongi.

* * *

Aún más,que el,es su esposo, Jimin,deseaba más que nada tener el control,cosa que Yoongi aún no notaba.

* * *

Después de esa "pequeña pelea" las cosas mejoraron para la pareja,hasta que Jimin,cometió un error.

* * *

Que para Yoongi,era una alta traición, Yoongi estaba demasiado enojado,con su ahora esposo,así que para vengarse salió con sus amigos Jungkook, Taehyung y Hoseok.

* * *

Pero se preguntaran,que hizo Jimin?

El estaba besándose con su secretaria,cuando Yoongi llegó a su oficina.

* * *

Yoongi salió corriendo y no dejo que le explicará nada, Yoongi solo pensaba:

* * *

¡¡¡QUIERO MATAR A ESA MALDITA!!!

* * *

Pero claro,se controlo y en vez de acabar con ella en ese momento,decidió hacer sentir a Jimin culpable.

* * *

Narra Yoongi:

* * *

Llamé a Taehyung y a su novio Jungkook, también llamé a Hoseok y les conté lo que había pasado,y mis amigos bien mala influencia.

* * *

Me dijeron:Vamos a salir

* * *

Nunca creí que ellos me llevarían a un bar.

* * *

Yoongi:chicos no voy a tomar

* * *

Taehyung:pues para eso venimos

* * *

Jungkook: también quieres olvidar un poco a Jimin...

* * *

Hoseok:y su infidelidad-completa-

* * *

Yoongi:creo que tienen razón,los llamé para olvidar a Jimin.

* * *

Taehyung:pues que esperas

* * *

Yoongi:bien-se acercan al bar man-

* * *

Jungkook:por favor,unos tragos fuertes para empezar

* * *

Bar man:claro

* * *

Nos sentamos a esperar,justo cuando llegaron los tragos, tal vez nos emocionamos.

* * *

Ya iban más de 4 rondas, Taehyung estaba en el baño vomitando,mientras Hoseok estaba riendo por los chistes malos de Jungkook,yo también me reía,eran demaciado malos.

* * *

Jungkook:bueno aquí va uno de el bus:

* * *

-Buenas cuánto cuesta el bus?

* * *

-un euro

* * *

-¡Pues que se bajen todos,que me lo quedo!

* * *

Hoseok y Yoongi:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

Jungkook:ya se,mis chistes son los mejores

* * *

Taehyung:pues te importa más tus chistes que tú novio

* * *

Jungkook:no es eso amor,te fuiste y hacías señas raras

* * *

Taehyung:Tienes razón JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

Yoongi:no me arrepiento de venir

* * *

Hoseok: definitivamente no

* * *

Estábamos entre risas y plática hasta que el bar man,llegó y nos dijo que ya iban a cerrar,cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?

* * *

Bar man:señor...les pido que se retiren y nos paguen.

* * *

Yoongi:cuánto fue?

* * *

Bar man:fueron 7 rondas de diferentes bebidas

* * *

Taehyung:y no nos puedes ayudar guapo

* * *

Jungkook:oye no le coquetes no ves que estoy aquí

* * *

Yoongi:le diré a Park que pague

* * *

Hoseok, Jungkook y Taehyung: SIIIII

* * *

Yoongi:-le marca-Hola Park,estamos en un bar,ya van a cerrar y necesito plata

* * *

Jimin:¡¡¡AMOR,TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO COMO IMBÉCIL!!!

* * *

Yoongi:si,si...lo que pasa es que te bloque pero eso no importa, Park ven que ya nos están corriendo del bar y necesito plata

* * *

Jimin:¡¡¡¡EN QUE MALDITO BAR?,DE ESTO HABLAMOS DESPUÉS,YA VOY POR TI!!!!-Cuelga-

* * *

Yoongi:no se preocupe,ya viene Park,a pagar

* * *

Bar man:eso espero

* * *

~~~10 minutos después~~~

* * *

Jimin: ya llegué,amor?

* * *

Yoongi:no me hables asi y pagale al buen hombre

* * *

Bar man:señor fueron 7 rondas de diferentes bebidas

* * *

Jimin: bien-le da su tarjeta-

* * *

Taehyung:YAY,YA NOS PODEMOS IR

* * *

Jimin:Ustedes trío de imbéciles,porque traen a mi esposo a un lugar así?

* * *

Los tres:el se quería olvidar de ti

* * *

Bar man:señores tenemos que cerrar

Jimin: claro,déjeme me llevo a estos borrachos

* * *

Narra Jimin:

* * *

Después de déjalos,me fui a casa,con Yoongi pero el estaba durmiendo.

* * *

Nunca me dejo explicarle nada...

* * *

Y peor aún,se fue a tomar con las personas más irresponsables.

* * *

Cargué a Yoongi,se empezó a despertar pero al verme,se bajó de mis brazos y entro a la casa tambaleándose.

* * *

Jimin:Yoonie quiero hablar contigo

* * *

Yoongi:que bueno yo no quiero

* * *

Jimin:ya dejate de tonterías,hablaremos mañana y no acepto un no,por respuesta

* * *

Yoongi:lo que digas Park-se va-

* * *


	4. Recuerdos

* * *

Narra Jimin:

* * *

Estaba en la sala,pensando:como se me pudo descontrolar así?,estaba ocupado pensando eso,que empecé a recordar cuando nos conocimos:

* * *

=Flashback=

* * *

Era otro día más,en la universidad,yo

estaba sentado,esperando al maestro, realmente no era algo que me importara realmente pero mencionó ayer que llegarían nuevos alumnos y eso me llamaba la atención.

* * *

Todos sabían que yo era bisexual y gracias a mi gran reputación nadie me decía nada o me molestaban,y si lo intentaban era ridículo.

* * *

Justo cuando el profesor entro,pasaron dos chicos más,atrás suyo.

* * *

Profesor:Bueno ellos son dos alumnos nuevos.

* * *

Note que eran,un chico y una chica,bueno a mí me llamo más la atención el chico,era de tez pálida,su mirada era parecida a la de un gato y su cabello negro realmente era único y especial.

* * *

Profesor: hagan sus respectivas presentaciónes

* * *

¿?:Bueno...Soy Min Yoongi y se podría decir que no soy de muchos amigos pero espero llevarme bien con todos-da un paso atrás-

* * *

Wow,ese chico Yoongi,creo que no solo me atrae físicamente, también se ve más que es de carácter dulce pero fuerte.

* * *

???:Yo soy Kim Yang mi, realmente no los conozco pero estoy segura que nos llevaremos ¡muy bien!

* * *

Bueno tenemos a Yoongi y a esa chica que no me agrada.

* * *

Profesor:por favor,joven Min, siéntese a lado del joven Park.

* * *

Sin que el profesor dijera, alcé mi mano y Yoongi me volvió a ver,camino hacia mi y se sentó.

* * *

Profesor: y joven Kim, siéntese a lado,de la señorita Sun Hee.

* * *

Después de eso,deje de prestar atención y me volteo para hablar con Yoongi.

* * *

Jimin:hola Yoonie

* * *

Yoongi: Yoonie?

* * *

Jimin:si,es tu nuevo apodo

* * *

Yoongi:no soy mucho de tener amigos y mucho menos apodos

* * *

Jimin:bien si no eres de tener amigos,pues tendrás ya uno conmigo, aparte me gusta ese apodo para ti.

* * *

Yoongi:si,sabes que no,nos conocemos,verdad?

* * *

Jimin:si,lo sé

* * *

Yoongi: entonces?

* * *

Jimin:me llamas la atención,así que quiero conectar contigo.

* * *

En eso,solo hubo un silencio incómodo,la verdad no me importa mucho,haber actuado de forma tan directa.

* * *

Yoongi:para empezar,no creo que vayamos a conectar,somos dos polos opuestos.

* * *

Jimin:eso es perfecto los polos opuestos se atraen.

* * *

Yoongi:la verdad,no te conzco Park y si te refieres a conectar,como lo estoy pensando,mejor olvídate de la idea.

* * *

Jimin:eso fue intenso,no sé de qué manera tú te refieres a conectar pero yo me refería,en ser pareja

* * *

Yoongi: entonces si,esa era la manera de la que yo pensaba,así que como dije antes, olvídalo

* * *

Jimin:no lo haré

* * *

Yoongi:eh?

* * *

Jimin:se que soy atractivo y solo tengo que esforzarme,para que te enamores de mi

* * *

Yoongi:si,si,lo que digas Park

* * *

Jimin:ya verás que te conseguiré enamorar, Yoonie.

* * *

Yoongi:ya déjame prestar atención

* * *

Esto me sonó,a una apuesta.

* * *

Quien pensaría que después de 1 mes, Yoonie, acepto tener una cita conmigo,claro que no fue fácil pero lo conseguí,siempre que me propongo algo lo consigo.

* * *

Durante la cita,el se comportaba demasiado nervioso,no entendía porque...hasta que alguien se acercó a nuestra mesa:

* * *

¿?:hola, veo que no pierdes el tiempo,amor

* * *

Yoongi:yo ya no soy nada tuyo maldito

Taeyang.

* * *

Taeyang:claro,veo que ya no somos nada,así que no veo el problema en acabar lo que empezamos.

* * *

Jimin:deja de hablarle así,el no es nada tuyo,así que porque no te vas largando.

* * *

Taeyang: claro,pero ya sabes Yoongi y recuerda la hora y el lugar,en la que se acabó.

* * *

Después de eso,el tal Taeyang,se fue pero Yoongi,seguía palido,más que de costumbre,lo intente calmar pero de la nada,se levantó,dejo dinero y se fue.

* * *

Estaba pensando,no sabía cómo actuar,pague y lo seguí.

* * *

Justo cuando,llegue,ví a Yoongi y a Taeyang,pero ambos se estaban atacando, realmente,no conocía ese lado de el.

* * *

Al darme cuenta,Yoonie ya estaba en el suelo con una herida,en el costado derecho,lo iba a matar.

* * *

Taeyang:Tus últimas palabras?

* * *

Yoongi:p-pudrete

* * *

Taeyang:bien,nos veremos en el infierno.

* * *

Justo en ese momento,tome la velocidad suficiente,agarre el arma de Yoongi y se la clave en el corazón.

* * *

El se desplomó y yo fui,hacia Yoongi.

* * *

Jimin:estás bien Yoonie?

* * *

Yoongi:s-si

* * *

Jimin:no conocía a ese Yoongi psicópata.

* * *

Yoongi: y yo no conocía a ese Jimin psicópata

* * *

Jimin:no amor,no soy psicópata,yo soy un sociópata

* * *

Yoongi:entonces porque hiciste eso?

* * *

Jimin:porque yo mataría por ti

* * *

Yoongi:y yo por ti

* * *

En ese momento, Yoongi se hizo más cercano a mi,y todo llevo a lo otro.

* * *

Nos volvimos novios,nadie podía acercarse a Yoonie,el era mío y de nadie más.


	5. Heridas

Narra Yoongi:

* * *

No,es nada,solo tengo que hablar,con Park y listo.

* * *

Tampoco,es que el fuera capaz de acabar con todo el bar,creo.

* * *

Estaba pensando,hasta que oí,un ruido en la cocina,baje preocupado,ya que creí,que le había pasado algo a Jimin.

* * *

Cuando baje,me sorprendí:

* * *

la mesa esta puesta

Todo estaba en orden

habia música tranquila

No había rastro de Jimin

Hay un aroma delicioso

Todo es perfecto

* * *

Si, definitivamente,debería de ser un sueño o una dimensión paralela.

* * *

No quería hablar con Jimin,pero de la nada,pensando en eso, fue cuando sentí,unas manos en mi cintura y una respiración en mi cuello.

* * *

Jimin:Te gusta?

* * *

Yoongi:no

* * *

Jimin:sigues molesto?

* * *

Yoongi:si

* * *

Jimin:ayy eres tan adorable

* * *

Yoongi:no lo soy

* * *

Jimin:bien, entonces siéntate-le abre la silla-

* * *

Yoongi:yo podía hacerlo-se sienta-

* * *

Jimin: Ok,seré directo,creí que podía hacer esto,como una disculpa por,lo de ayer en el ,medio día.

* * *

Yoongi:si es por eso,no quiero nada, perdí el apetito.

* * *

Con razón todo era perfecto,era un intento,de disculpa,por besar a su secretaria.

* * *

Nunca le aceptaría eso,se va con la secretaria y luego me pide disculpas.

* * *

Jimin:no...solo déjame te explico

* * *

Yoongi:bien,habla.

* * *

Jimin:lo que pasó,es que yo estuve entrevistado gente,y después me encargue de unos trabajos,después tome un descanso y...-le interrumpen-

* * *

Yoongi:¡¡¡NO QUIERO SABER TU MALDITA RUTINA!!!

* * *

Jimin:bien,el punto está,en que me dió un poquito de estrés,ella llegó y me dijo,que llegarías pronto.

* * *

Yoongi:así que aprovechaste y la besaste,fin

* * *

Jimin:no,lo que pasó es que me dijo:No quiere matar el tiempo,señor Park?

* * *

Yoongi:y el señor Park,dijo que si y me fue infiel

* * *

Jimin:déjame terminar

* * *

Yoongi:perdone señor Park,continue su historia cliché,para que pueda retirarme-sarcástico-

* * *

Jimin:ya Yoonie,se que estás molesto

* * *

Esa fue la gota,que rebasó el vaso,no pude contenerme y explote.

* * *

Yoongi:Para que te dejo terminar,el resultado será el mismo.

* * *

Jimin:si pero...sabes las escusas no me gustan,no me defenderé

* * *

Yoongi:genial,ahora sí me disculpas,tengo que encargarme de alguien y luego venir a comer contigo

-se levanta-

* * *

Jimin:que vas a hacer?

* * *

Yoongi:pues,ir a demostrarle a esa perra,que tienes esposo.

* * *

Jimin:no es necesario hacerlo

* * *

Yoongi:tal vez no,pero lo voy a hacer

* * *

Jimin:detente Yoonie.

* * *

Solamente lo ignore,saque un arma blanca del cajón,me acerque a la puerta y antes de abrirla,le dije:

* * *

Yoongi:amor,prepara una ducha para cuando vuelva.

* * *

Advertencia:

* * *

apartir de ahorita,puede que se ponga un poco sangriento y si no es de su agrado, porfaaaaaaaaavor pasa al siguiente capítulo o salta está pequeña parte.

* * *

Así que queda,bajo su propia responsabilidad,leer o no.

* * *

Gracias por,su atención.

* * *

Narradora omnipresente:

* * *

Yoongi,salió y se puso su capucha,oculto el arma y camino en silencio,llegó a la casa de la asistente de Jimin y le hablo:

* * *

Yoongi:t-tu eres la...

* * *

Secretaria:la???

* * *

Yoongi:l-la q-que beso...

* * *

Secretaria:si bese a Jimin,es cierto

* * *

Yoongi:tu dañaste mi matrimonio

* * *

Secretaria:perdón,pero está claro que no te ama,ya que lo hizo el.

* * *

Yoongi:tú eres la causa de mis heridas.

* * *

Secretaria:yo no te golpe

* * *

Yoongi:no solo son heridas físicas, también son emocionales.

* * *

Secretaria:¡lárgate de mi casa ahora!

* * *

Yoongi:lo haré,pero no,sin antes acabar contigo.

* * *

En eso, Yoongi se acercó a ella y con toda su fuerza,y su ira igual,le encajo el arma blanca,causando algunas salpicaduras.

* * *

Pero antes de que aquella muchacha llegará a cerrar sus ojos, escuchó la voz,del palido:

* * *

"Que sea una lección,para que en tu próxima vida,no andes con hombres casados"

* * *

Después de eso,la chica cerró los ojos, Yoongi,se levantó y tapándose,se dirigió a su hogar.

* * *

Cuando llegó,vio a un no muy feliz Jimin.

* * *

Apartir de aquí,ya puedes leer,si saltaste,la parte de arriba uwu.

Narra Jimin:

* * *

Sabía de lo que era capaz Yoongi,por eso no estaba muy feliz que digamos,se que él dijo que mataría por mi y que yo dije lo mismo,pero no creí que fuera a llegar a realizarse en verdad.

* * *

No conocía el pasado de Yoongi,solo sabía que al ser un psicópata,tenía una poca estabilidad mental y esa es una de las razones,por la que yo trabajo y Yoongi,se queda en casa.

* * *

El suele explotar fácilmente y cuando le vienen "ataques" nadie logra calmarlo, exepto yo.

* * *

Ahora que lo ví, descubrí que tendría que buscar secretaria pero de la nada, empezó a llorar.

* * *

Yoongi:L-lo lamento mucho- solloza-

* * *

Jimin:amor,no te preocupes,no pasó nada,si?

* * *

Yoongi:p-pero eso indica que no tendrás tiempo para mí,ahora

* * *

Jimin:claro que tendré tiempo para ti

* * *

Yoongi:en serio?

* * *

Jimin:todo el tiempo del mundo

* * *

Yoongi: gracias por casarte conmigo y darme estabilidad

* * *

Jimin:claro que sí,solo eres mío,verdad?

* * *

Yoongi:solo tuyo


	6. La calma después de la tormenta pt.1

Narra Yoongi:

* * *

Clama,eso es lo que sentía en este momento,no podía creerlo estaba en el la tina del baño.

* * *

Me había limpiado,ya la sangre de esa zorra,después de eso, Jimin me abrazo y me consoló.

Yo sé bien que Jimin es un sociópata,y se que,sus actitudes y acciones,son debido a eso.

* * *

Jimin,tiene una gran tendencia a manipular a todos aquellos que le rodean, sin apenas conciencia de que lo que está haciendo no está bien del todo y tiene una capacidad empática prácticamente nula,lo que les lleva a pensar:¿un sociópata puede amar?

* * *

Si bien es cierto que ser la pareja de un sociópata puede comportar grandes dificultades, no es una tarea imposible.Un sociópata puede amar,así que el me ama y yo a él

Sigo pensando,como se llegó a enamorar de alguien como yo,soy un poco frágil y cuando explotó,no me puedo relajar.

* * *

Jimin es muy paciente pero hay veces en las que se desespera,nunca me ha tocado ver a Jimin así pero lo he escuchado hablar por teléfono y no es muy agradable.

* * *

Estaba relajándome o intentando hacerlo,hasta que tocaron la puerta:

* * *

Jimin: Yoonie,estás bien?

* * *

Yoongi:si lo estoy

* * *

Jimin:llevas mucho tiempo adentro

* * *

Yoongi:ya se,ahora salgo

* * *

Jimin:te espero,aparte te subí la comida.

* * *

No quería salir,no quería que me viera,tenía una herida,que me hice con uno de los feos floreros de la perra.

* * *

Yoongi:Jimin,has visto el agua oxigenada.

* * *

Jimin:no hay

* * *

Yoongi:mierda

* * *

Jimin:porque?

* * *

De la nada , Jimin entro y vio mi herida, rápidamente la tape.

* * *

Jimin:que te paso?

* * *

Yoongi:nada de importancia

* * *

Después de eso salí,me aleje y me senté a comer y solo ví la mirada de Jimin,era de desaprobación total.

* * *

Comimos en silencio,luego,me lavanate y me dirijo a la puerta,de no ser por Jimin.

* * *

Yoongi: necesito salir

* * *

Jimin:y yo necesito,que me expliques con que te lo hiciste

* * *

Yoongi:con un jarrón,feo y barato

* * *

Jimin:bien,ahora ven acá

* * *

El empezó a caminar de regreso,a nuestra habitación.yo no lo soporte y le dije:

* * *

Yoongi:¡NO! Por primera vez en esta relación,yo voy a decir que hago y que no,eres un obsesivo del control,quieres que haga siempre lo que quieres.

* * *

Jimin:Mira Yoonie,quiero que vengas aca para curarte,pero también para que te disculpes.

* * *

Yoongi:Siempre es lo mismo Jimin,no creo que sea justo,el año pasado para navidad,quería ir con mi familia ,pero el señor Park,estaba tan ocupado,que dijo que no iría y como todo buen novio, accedí.

* * *

Jimin: Yoongi,ven acá ,por favor

* * *

Yoongi:no Park,ya no

* * *

Después de eso, salí,no sabía a donde iría,solo quería alejarme de Park.

* * *

Estuve viendo en donde,quedarme,así que llame al KookTae y les dije que si me podía quedar en su casa pero parecían demaciado ocupados.

* * *

Así que llame al Namjin y le conté todo a Jin,el me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa,así que fuí y cuando me abrió,lo abrace:

* * *

Jin: bien,me gustaría saber lo que paso pero primero quiero que te calmes.

* * *

Yoongi:no quiero que me encuentre aquí

* * *

Jin:por?

* * *

Yoongi:ya sabes,como se pone

* * *

Jin:si, Jimin puede ser intenso

* * *

Yoongi:solo pido alojamiento,por esta noche

* * *

Jin:quedate,el tiempo que quieras.

* * *

Después,Seokjin me dió algo de comer y una habitación,me había dicho que Namjoon,aún no llegaba,así que podía hacer,lo que quisiera.

* * *

Cuando Namjoon, llegó,no venía solo,el venía con Park.

* * *


	7. La calma después de la tormenta pt.2

Narra Jimin:

* * *

Estaba enojado,no podía creer,que se hubiera ido,sin esperarme o algo parecido.

* * *

Sabía que iría con Taehyung y Jungkook,así que fui con ellos pero lo que ví...me dejo más que traumado.

* * *

Ellos,no estaban en posición para hablar,acerca de Yoongi.

* * *

Estaba pensando y lo único que me vino a la mente fue: Hoseok

* * *

Le marqué y me dijo que no,el estaba fuera del país.

* * *

Así que solo me quedaban dos personas: Seokjin y Namjoon

* * *

Fui al trabajo de Namjoon y empezamos a hablar,después me invitó a comer y le conté:

* * *

Jimin:amigo,te acuerdas de Yoongi?

* * *

Namjoon:si,ahora son esposos,no?

* * *

Jimin:si...

* * *

Namjoon:hay algo malo?

* * *

Jimin:no creo,lo que pasa,es que Yoongi y yo,discutimos y ahora no sé a dónde fue.

* * *

Namjoon:ya fuiste con el KookTae?

* * *

Jimin:si y me he quedado traumado

* * *

Namjoon:bien,que me dices de Hoseok?

* * *

Jimin:no está en el país

* * *

Namjoon: entonces,en tu lista,solo quedamos Jin y yo?

* * *

Jimin:si...

* * *

Namjoon:mira ya es algo tarde pero podemos acabar de comer e ir a casa,a buscar a Yoongi.

* * *

Jimin:muchas gracias, amigo.

* * *

Namjoon:de nada

* * *

Después comimos,hablando de cualquier cosa y nos fuimos en su auto,justo cuando llegamos a su casa.

* * *

El abrió,y como yo lo esperaba,ahí estaba Yoongi.

* * *

Me acerque a él y le susurré:

* * *

"Amor,si nos vamos,sin hacer escándalo,puede que no le haga algo a tu amiguito"

* * *

El se tornó,más palido y empezó a temblar,me separé y lo abracé.

* * *

Seokjin:Jimin...que haces en mi casa?

* * *

Auch,eso sí me dolió pero no porque me corriera,si no porque Yoongi ya casi me saca de ahí.

* * *

Al parecer,sabe de qué soy capaz.

* * *

Jimin:Jin,no viene a verte,si es lo que quisiste preguntar.

* * *

Seokjin:no quise preguntar eso,pero será mejor que te marches.

* * *

Jimin:claro que me iré,pero Yoongi se irá conmigo.

* * *

Después de eso,tome de la muñeca a Yoongi y lo jale hacia mi,me despedí de Namjoon,que ahora estaba calmando a Seokjin.

* * *

Salimos y llamé un taxi,ya que era de noche y mi coche lo había dejado en casa.

* * *

Durante todo el camino,miraba a Yoongi,el estaba callado y podría juzgar,que quería que lo abrazara, porque, fácil:le tiene miedo a los truenos.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo y a Yoongi,no le gusta eso,le gusta la calma después de la tormenta.

* * *

Narra Yoongi:

* * *

No quería ver a Jimin,me molestó lo que dijo en casa de Jin,pero lo que si era seguro:quería un abrazo suyo.

* * *

La verdad,no me gusta que llueva pero no quiero perder mi poca dignidad.

* * *

Estaba tan concentrado,que cuando cayó un rayo,me avente hacia Jimin y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude y perdí la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

* * *

Jimin:no te preocupes, aquí estoy contigo-le acaricia el cabello-

* * *

Solo moví la cabeza y me aferre a él,sabía que Jimin,disfrutaba verme así.

* * *

Justo cuando llegamos a casa,no me quería soltar,seguía lloviendo y no era agradable para mi.

* * *

Jimin,como pudo,me cargo,pago y saco el paraguas.

* * *

Cuando entramos,me solté de el y fuí,corriendo a nuestra habitación,no quería hablar del tema,solo me tape con las cobijas,hasta arriba y cerré los ojos.

* * *

Horas después,la tormenta acabo y yo me había dormido,así que no pude escuchar cuando Jimin,entro a la habitación y se acostó a lado mío.

* * *

Jimin:amor tienes que comer algo

* * *

Yoongi:no quiero

* * *

Jimin:no quiero discutir

* * *

Yoongi:yo tampoco,así que por la paz,dejemos que te duermas y yo igual.

* * *

Jimin:me gustaría pero me preocupa tu salud.

* * *

Yoongi:sufro más, cuando se te da,por tu papel,de dueño del mundo

* * *

Jimin:está bien,solo por esta vez

* * *

Yoongi: gracias

* * *

Cerré los ojos y empezar a relajarme para olvidar todo... Finalmente es igual a:la calma después de la tormenta.


	8. Aclaraciones

Cómo es un sociópata, se le da ser muy agradable e incluso carismática. Suele llamar mucho la atención y a veces despierta admiración y elogios de los demás.

* * *

necesita una atención constante, ya que no soporta el aburrimiento.

* * *

suele aprovecharse de las personalidades empáticas y sensibles.

* * *

el es peligroso, porque es capaz de hacer que los demás hagan lo que ellos quieren, empleando diferentes estrategias, sin sentir el menor remordimiento ni medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

no le mueve ni ayudar a los demás, ni que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, por lo tanto si realizan alguna buena obra, existe un motivo oculto.

* * *

es capaz de mentir y manipular sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. A menudo rompen relaciones de pareja y no por que sientan amor, sino por poder o simplemente egocentrismo.

* * *

necesita tener el control de las situaciones y siente que tienen el derecho o la posesión sobre personas, animales o cosas.

* * *

hace que las personas se enfrenten entre si para lograr sus objetivos o metas…

* * *

Crea historias y si es descubierto seguirá mintiendo para tapar sus acciones.

* * *

el siente,una gran posesión por Yoongi,él cree que nadie puede tener a Yoongi,solo el.

* * *

Eso es todo de Jimin

* * *

Yoongi:

* * *

Suele manifestar comportamientos asociados con un estilo de apego evitativo.

* * *

Una de las principales características de el, es lafalta de empatía, laausencia de sentimientosy lainexistencia de afectividad.

* * *

Y así lo sostenemos. Para nosotros, es una incoherencia en sí misma. Si el amor es dar, admirar, sentir cosas dentro de nosotros que nos hacen ver a otra persona como imprescindible para desarrollar nuestra vida, resulta casi imposible que un psicópata mantenga unarelación amorosa auténtica.

* * *

Por lo que sería raro,que tuviera una relación con Jimin,pero aprendió a amarlo

* * *


	9. Sentimientos confusos

Narra Yoongi:

* * *

Estaba,ocupado pensando,en si realmente amo a Jimin,no se pero algo me dice que ya no es lo mismo.

* * *

Creo...que no puede ser sano para ninguno,seguir juntos.

* * *

Se que estamos casados por la iglesia,pero podemos vivir separados,cada quien haciendo su vida.

* * *

Se que,nadie esperaba que pensara,eso de la nada pero ya no quiero ser controlado por el...

* * *

Ya había pasado un día y Jimin,ya se había ido a trabajar,así que pedí una reservación en un restaurante y le mandé mensaje a Jimin.

* * *

Dijo que el,me llevaría y que me arreglará para la cena.

* * *

Finalmente,me puse un traje negro,después llegó Jimin y me subí al auto.

* * *

Justo cuando llegamos al restaurante y nos fuimos a la mesa.

* * *

Jimin:que me querias decir?

* * *

Yoongi:bien... agradezco todo,lo que haces por mí y quiero decirte,que ame cada día que pasamos juntos.

* * *

Jimin:Dime que no tienes nada crónico.

* * *

Yoongi:No,no es eso

* * *

Jimin: entonces?

* * *

Yoongi:quiero que nos separemos.

* * *

Jimin:en serio?

* * *

Yoongi:si

* * *

Jimin:si esto es una broma,es una broma de mal gusto.

* * *

Yoongi:no es broma,siento que ya no te amo y...-le interrumpen-

* * *

Jimin:¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!!!

* * *

Yoongi:no hagas una escena Jimin.

* * *

Jimin:bien, Yoongi no haré ninguna escena pero seré claro.

* * *

Yoongi:Ok

* * *

Jimin:nos casamos por la iglesia,así que no,hay divorcio

Yoongi:podríamos vivir separados y...-le interrumpen-

* * *

Jimin:jajaja,dejate de tonterias

* * *

Yoongi:pero...

* * *

Jimin:nada de peros,yo no discuto ese punto.

* * *

Jimin:aparte,aún no termino,tu Min Yoongi,no eres de nadie más que mío y tú lo has dicho.

* * *

Yoongi:el punto es que ya no,no creo que te ame,las cosas cambiaron en esta relación.

* * *

Jimin:aún no habían cambiado pero si eso quieres,eso haré.

* * *

Yoongi:yo realmente,no quiero estar contigo

* * *

Jimin:si no quieres hacer un numerito,vas a comer en silencio mientras que yo hago,lo mismo

* * *

Jimin,ese era el verdadero Jimin,ese no era el hombre que finjia ser.

* * *

Comimos en silencio y luego fuimos al auto,no pensé cual era la razón,por la que tuviera miedo de Jimin.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa y el me dijo que me fuera a la habitación y sin saber porque, sumisamente obedecí.

* * *

Jimin:creí que,dije que solo fueras,no que te recostaras.

* * *

Yoongi:en serio, Jimin...ya no quiero estar contigo

* * *

Jimin:si tienes un amante,lo mataré enfrente tuyo,solo puedes ser mío

* * *

Yoongi:no puedo creer,que me casé contigo.

* * *

Jimin:ya deja de decir eso

* * *

Después de eso, simplemente se sentó y...

* * *

Jimin:me molesta que hagas cosas que no me gustan,así que te pido,que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

* * *

Yoongi:no quiero,que me hagas hacer,lo que no me gusta.

* * *

Jimin:ya deja de tonterías,ahora quiero dormir,así que duérmete ya.

* * *

Yoongi:ya no tengo sueño.

* * *

Jimin:a mi si,así que hablaremos mañana.

* * *

Después de eso,se acostó y me abrazó y se durmió,muy cerca mío.

* * *

No quería dormir, empecé a llorar un poco,no sabía que se sentía así,que te obligarán a lo que no te gusta.

* * *

Estaba demasiado enojado y triste,no sabía que el me podía lastimar así.

* * *


	10. Destruyendo la autoestima

Narradora omnipresente:

* * *

Jimin no sabía qué hacer,sabía que Yoongi no quería estar con él pero ya le daba igual.

* * *

No podía soportar,que alguien más tuviera a Yoongi,era algo que no ocurriría hasta que Jimin, muriera.

* * *

Es más el peli gris(Jimin),no dejaría que aún muerto,alguien se acercara a Yoongi.

* * *

Justo estabancenando pero el celular de Yoongi, empezó a sonar,el hizo un intento para apagarlo pero Jimin fue más rápido y contestó.

* * *

Jimin:hola,no sé quién seas y no me importa,solo quiero,que le vuelvas a hablar a mi esposa.

* * *

Yoongi:¡¡¡NO SOY UNA MUJER!!!

* * *

Jimin:perdón,mi esposa dice que no es mujer,así que déjalo como esposo.

* * *

Yoongi:¡¡¡YA JIMIN!!!

* * *

Después Yoongi,se levantó y le quitó el móvil, después contestó pero fue en susurros y eso causó que Jimin,se molestará.

* * *

Yoongi:-susurra-lo lamento,me tengo que ir

* * *

Sin mas,colgó y a la vez, recibió una mirada de su esposo,seguido de su mano extendida.

* * *

Jimin:dame el móvil

* * *

Yoongi:no,ya estoy aquí contigo,que más quieres?

* * *

Jimin:no quiero discutir,dame el móvil.

* * *

Yoongi:que no

* * *

Jimin:ay,no quería hacerlo así pero,no me das opción-se levanta-

* * *

Jimin,se acercó a Yoongi y le quitó el móvil, Yoongi se molestó de sobre manera y ya no sabía cómo actuar,así que colapsó

* * *

Yoongi:y-ya no quiero-rompe en llanto-

* * *

Jimin:amor...calmate-lo abraza-

* * *

Yoongi:N-no me hagas sufrir-llora más-

* * *

Jimin:no te haré sufrir,lo prometo

* * *

Yoongi:entonces...podré vivir solo,de nuevo?

* * *

Jimin:no amor

* * *

Yoongi:p-pero dijiste...

* * *

Jimin:si,dije que no te haría sufrir pero no ves,que soy el único capaz de

Ayudarte en tus colapsos.

* * *

Yoongi:i-ire a terapias

* * *

Jimin:no es suficiente y lo sabes

* * *

Yoongi:N-no importa

* * *

Jimin:amor,se que lo que tú tienes es solo confusión,ya que tú me amas en exceso,aparte soy el único que te comprende.

* * *

Yoongi:c-cres que sea confusión?

* * *

Jimin:eso es más que obvio

* * *

Yoongi:v-voy a confiar en ti

* * *

Después de eso, Jimin abrazo más fuerte y luego lo acostó en la cama de ambos.

* * *

Justo en ese momento,el celular de Yoongi,volvió a sonar,así que como cualquier esposo celoso,lo reviso

* * *

-Mensajes-

* * *

Bb uwu:oye Yoon por qué no contestas

* * *

* * *

Bb uwu:estás viendo mis mensajes,ya contesta,es importante

* * *

* * *

Bb uwu: Ok,solo quería que supieras que te amo, buenas noches.

* * *

-fin del chat-

* * *

Jimin,estaba consumido por la cólera,quien demonios era bb uwu y que hacía con su esposo.

* * *

Después de eso, Jimin se puso a checar el celular de su esposo,para tiempo después,se dispuso a ver suyo.

* * *

Ahora tenía mucho en qué pensar pero había una pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza:

* * *

"Su queridísimo esposo,tiene a alguien más?"

* * *

Jimin,sabía que esa podría ser una de las razones por las que su tierno esposo,se quisiera separar pero él no lo permitiría, Yoongi podría ser muchas cosas pero lo que unos no sabían era:que si se acercaban más de lo normal, morirían.

* * *

Por la parte de Yoongi,se quedó dormido pero entre sus sueños,se seguía preguntando:"en verdad será una confusión?"

* * *

Ya no sabía si creerle a Jimin,sabía que Jimin podría tener un toque de manipulación personal.

* * *

Aunque también sabía,que Jimin tenía razón en algo y el odiaba admitirlo: "Jimin era el unico, capaz de calmarlo"

* * *

Empezó a darse cuenta que,aunque buscará una salida,no podría ya que Jimin,era el único de subir su autoestima pero también destruirla.

* * *

A Yoongi,le empezó a aterrar eso,sabía que Jimin,jamás lo dejaría,ya que el era "suyo".

* * *

Pero vamos,quien seguiría amando,a la persona que le tuviera aislado del mundo exterior...

* * *

Yoongi pensó que si escapaba de Jimin,podría ser feliz.

* * *

Lo único que no contaba era que si lo hacía, Jimin movería mar y tierra para encontrarle.

* * *

Después de ese conflicto mental, Yoongi se paró de la cama,sin despertar a su esposo.

* * *

Y agarro su móvil y las llaves del auto de Jimin.

* * *

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, después se montó en el coche,para arrancar a la mayor velocidad, posible...

* * *

Pero al llegar la mañana siguiente, Jimin se levantó,al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de su esposo.

* * *

Exaltado,busco el móvil y no estaba, después busco sus llaves del coche pero al ver que tampoco estaban.

* * *

Se cabreo,no había otra palabra para describirlo,un Jimin encabronado,fue hacia la casa de uno de sus mejores amigo y le dijo:

* * *

Jimin:quiero que busques a mi esposo

* * *

¿?:se te perdió?

* * *

Jimin:dejate de pendejadas y hazlo

* * *

¿?:bien dame su móvil

* * *

Jimin:ok-se lo dicta-

* * *

¿?:amigo,me encanta ayudarte pero no crees que es excesivo?

* * *

Jimin:no,si es necesario mover mar y tierra para encontrarle,lo haré

* * *

¿?:bien,dame una semana y te lo tendré:donde estuvo,a dónde fue y su ubicación actual.

* * *

Jimin: perfecto,te pagare cuando tenga todo.

* * *

Después,salió de ahí y se dirigió a su hogar,para pensar y hablar en voz alta:

* * *

"Te encontraré y te prometo que no volverás a hacerlo,amor"

* * *


	11. Encontrando al amor o mejor su obsesión

Jimin=

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana,así que hoy fui con mi amigo,el estaba un poco nervioso.

* * *

Así que voy hacia el:

* * *

Jimin:ya sabes dónde está?

* * *

¿?:si pero hay un problemita

* * *

Jimin:cual?

* * *

¿?:ya no está en el país

* * *

Jimin:¿¡QUE!?

* * *

¿?:Ya no están aquí,se fue con un "amigo"

* * *

Jimin:lo voy asesinar

* * *

¿?:entonces para que lo quieres recuperar?

* * *

Jimin: a él no,pendejo

* * *

¿?:bien,él está en Japón con su amigo, pero no sabe,que ya sabes cuál es su paradero.

* * *

Jimin:bien,le daré un mes

* * *

¿?:para?

* * *

Jimin:para que piense que es libre,que es capaz de escapar de mi.

* * *

¿?:bien,aquí está la información,que necesitas

* * *

Después de eso, salí y me enoje conmigo,por no haberme despertado.

* * *

Estaba un poco ocupado,en la empresa y después de eso,acabe todo el trabajo para poder darme el lujo,de no trabajar.

* * *

Estaba un poco al borde de la frustración pero solo tenía que esperar unas semanas más y lo tendría conmigo,donde debería estar.

* * *

=Yoongi=

* * *

Ya me había alejado de Jimin y lo mejor es que estaba con uno de mis mejores amigos.

* * *

El era "Bb uwu" ,lo agende así para que Jimin,no supiera su nombre real.

* * *

Yo ya estaba conciente,de que Jimin,checaba mi celular.

* * *

Así que creí que al ver su nombre,el lo mataría.

* * *

Me moría de nervios,no sabía que pasaría,cuando Jimin lo encontrará,puede que Jimin me obligará,a ir de vuelta y luego de eso mate a toda la gente de la cuadra y de mi colegio.

* * *

Bb uwu:que tienes ternura?

* * *

Yoongi:nada

* * *

Bb uwu: Entonces,por qué tan pensativo y preocupado.

* * *

Yoongi:creo que solo pienso en Jimin

* * *

Bb uwu: seguro ya se olvidó,y puede que fuera feliz.

* * *

Yoongi:eso espero y realmente no quiero que vuelva.

* * *

Bb uwu:pues seremos felices,sin escorias en nuestras vidas.

* * *

Yoongi:tienes razón,es patético que siga pensando,en qué es algo importante

* * *

Bb uwu:puede que solo sea una escoria pero sabe jugar sus cartas, así que no debemos bajar la guardia.

* * *

Yoongi:eso es seguro.

* * *

Entonces,fuimos a un restaurante,comimos y después fuimos al departamento rentado,que teníamos.

* * *

No era igual a la casa de Jimin pero es mejor que vivir este infierno.

* * *

Así que estábamos,viendo la televisión y de la nada me llegó un mensaje:

* * *

=Chat=

* * *

Jimin:hola amor,solo quiero decirte que estoy en Japón y te recuperaré,aparte te tengo vigilado.

* * *

Yoongi:jaja,que gracioso,tu y tus amenazas me dan igual

* * *

Jimin:un celular no me hace falta,

Bb uwu,será un cadáver sin palabras.

* * *

Yoongi:ya déjame tranquilo Jimin

* * *

Jimin:amor,ya te dije que no,

Así que quiero que pienses en las

Consecuencias de tus actos.

* * *

Yoongi:ya déjame,en paz

* * *

Después,de eso Yoongi,bloqueo a Jimin y se puso a sentar,si realmente estaba en Japón, significaría que el no tiene ninguna, salvación.

* * *

También tenía miedo,miedo de que algo lo ocurriera a su amigo.

* * *

El no podía soportar la idea de perder a alguien,ese alguien que lo había ayudado y también enseñando a no depender solo de Jimin.

* * *

Entonces,ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta que aunque buscará una forma de alejarse de Jimin.

* * *

"Nunca podría alejarse de el"

* * *

Así que se puso a empacar,el agarro su maleta y después arreglo la de bb uwu.

* * *

Justo cuando bb uwu,regreso del trabajo,agarraron los boletos de avión,tratando de parecer un viaje normal.

* * *

Entonces justo Bb uwu, abordo el avión, Yoongi estuvo apunto de entrar pero alguien lo tomo,del antebrazo.

* * *

Y ahí fue cuando, empezó a sentirse mareado,le habían drogado pero antes de perder la conciencia, alcanzó a escuchar:

* * *

"Te dije que,pensarás las consecuencias de sus actos"

* * *


	12. Volviendo al infierno

Jimin=

* * *

Se que esta relación es genial y no tiene por qué tener un final,se que puede que Yoongi,no quiera.

* * *

Pero no importa,se que al ser un psicópata,le cuesta enamorase pero conmigo lo logro,así que no permitiré que lo separen de mi.

* * *

Puede que,no lo entienda pero el es un, muy frágil ángel y sus alas son grandes pero débiles,así que si tengo que arrancarle las alas ,por mi mismo tengan por seguro que lo haré.

* * *

Ahora tengo gente,buscando al tal:bb uwu.Mi esposo,está durmiendo,ya que al parecer la droga fue demasiada .

* * *

Ya quiero ver su carita,cuando se entere que no estamos más en Corea.

* * *

Siento que se va a molestar pero estar fuera nos hará bien a ambos,no podía soportar la idea que estuviera con otro y el no podía soportar que lo protegiera.

* * *

Así que ya que está conmigo,lo voy a proteger,como es debido:

* * *

el estará en casa

le conseguiré un profesor,que le enseñé el idioma

me encargaré,que no descuide su salud

hare todo para que se de cuenta,que no debió jugar conmigo.

* * *

Ahora en mi empresa,está a cargo Taehyung,así que me da miedo pero por un tiempo,no hará daño.

* * *

Tengo que enfocarme e Yoongi,es ahora mi preocupación número uno.

* * *

Yoongi:donde estoy?

* * *

Jimin:estamos en casa,amor

* * *

Yoongi: p-porque estás aquí?

* * *

Jimin:porque es la casa que compre para nosotros.

* * *

Yoongi:Y-yo no debería estar aquí,yo iba a abordar el avión.

* * *

Jimin:si,ibas verbo pasado

* * *

Yoongi:porque haces esto?

* * *

Jimin:porque eres mi esposo y soy el único que puede ayudarte.

* * *

Yoongi:no creo,me lastimas

* * *

Jimin:ay no amor,eso no

* * *

Yoongi:Y-yo te dije que ya no te amo

* * *

Jimin:y yo te dije que no era cierto,fue una confusión.

* * *

Yoongi:no quiero estar aquí

* * *

Jimin:lo lamento amor pero estarás aquí,hasta que entres en razón.

* * *

Yoongi:y si no lo hago,que pasará con tu trabajo?

* * *

Jimin:ahora está Taehyung pero si no entras en razón,le diré a Taehyung que me pase el trabajo,por correo y lo haré en casa.

* * *

Yoongi:y si te despiden?

* * *

Jimin: Jajaja,amor no me hagas reír,tu sabes que soy el dueño

* * *

Yoongi: entonces,no habrá de otra?

* * *

Jimin:no mi amor pero dejemos de hablar de eso,ahora tenemos que comer.

* * *

Yoongi:pero dijiste que no saldría de la habitación

* * *

Jimin:si,no saldrás de la habitación

* * *

Yoongi: entonces?

* * *

Jimin:te traeré la comida yo

* * *

Sin más que decir,me levanté y me dirijo hacia la puerta,cuando salgo la cierro por si acaso.

* * *

No quería estar ahí,cuando se diera cuenta que está encadenado.

* * *

=Yoongi=

* * *

Estaba apunto de pararme pero me di cuenta que,el maniático de Park,me encadenó.

* * *

Mis manos estaban atadas con esposas a la cama y por mi pie derecho,había una cadena larga pero no tanto para salir de la habitación,aparte esta también estaba amarrada a la cama.

* * *

Grite,por la frustración y no soportaba el dolor en mis muñecas,cada vez que las movía ardían.

* * *

Justo, rompí en llanto cuando Park entro,a la habitación.

* * *

Jimin:perdón amor,no llores-se acerca-

* * *

Yoongi:n-no me toques

* * *

Jimin:solo te voy a dar de comer y beber,para soltar tus manos.

* * *

Ahí,fue cuando ví la bandeja que traía :estaba mi comida favorita y un poco de agua en un vaso de plástico.

* * *

Yoongi:no tengo hambre

* * *

Jimin:sabía que dirías algo así,por eso te voy a dar de comer yo

* * *

Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se acercó,se sentó en la cama.

* * *

Jimin:mira, se que no es fácil asimilar todo esto pero solo será los primeros días.

* * *

Yoongi:¿¡ME TENDRÁS ASI DÍAS?!

* * *

Jimin:no bebé,solo para comer,ya que podrías descuidar tu salud

* * *

Yoongi:¡¡¡ya viste mis malditas muñecas!!!

* * *

Jimin:si pero no te tenías que estar moviendo.

* * *

Yoongi:a ti,no te gustaría estar así,o si?

* * *

Jimin:a nadie pero abre la boca,te voy a alimentar

* * *

Yoongi:me niego,no sé si me vas a drogar o peor envenenar

* * *

Jimin:mira,voy a comer este bocado y luego te daré a ti

* * *

Yoongi:bien,hasta entonces no abriré la boca

* * *

Jimin,comió el bocado,como lo había dicho,así que no tenía de otra más que abrir la boca.

* * *

Jimin:ves no era tan difícil

* * *

Yoongi:ya déjame,ya me alimentaste

* * *

Jimin:te falta el agua bebé

* * *

Yoongi:hazlo rápido,me parece humillante.

* * *

Cuando alce la vista pude ver que el agua estaba en un vaso entrenador y miré a Jimin,el como si supiera lo que decía me contestó:

* * *

Jimin:si amor,es para que no se te vuelque encima

* * *

Yoongi:me niego,más que nunca a tomar de ahí

* * *

Jimin:Ok

* * *

De la nada me pellizco y yo obviamente grite.

* * *

Yoongi:¡¡¡IDIOTA ME DOLIÓ!!!

* * *

Pero Jimin aprovecho esto y me metió el vaso entrenador,en la boca y yo simplemente le miraba con odio.

* * *

Justo cuando acabe el agua,me empecé a sentir mareado.Asi que llegue a la conclusión: Jimin me drogo,con el agua

* * *

Jimin:dulces sueños, esposo mio


	13. Desesperación

Yoongi=

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes,desde esa vez,yo ya podía hacer lo que quisiera pero estaba más que claro,que no podía regresar.

* * *

Ahora estaba desayunando con Jimin,en el comedor.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar,como puede actuar tan normal ese hombre,sabiendo que:ha matado,secuestrado y violado los derechos de una persona.

* * *

Jimin: Yoongi,no has comido nada

* * *

Yoongi:ya se pero no tengo tanto apetito.

* * *

Jimin:bien pero creo que deberías mínimo acabar la mitad

* * *

Yoongi:lo haré pero si me tardo,no es mi culpa

* * *

Jimin:te voy a esperar

* * *

Es claro que no me encontraba en los huesos,ya que Jimin me había dado de comer,lo que si no soportaba ya pasó.

* * *

Podía pasear por toda la casa pero no podía salir,está casa era más grande que la otra.

* * *

Pero realmente no me sorprendía eso,hace unos días empecé a pensar en mí transtorno psicológico.No podía haberlo perdido,o si?

* * *

Jimin estaba más que claro que no lo había perdido pero yo,creo que el estar con él, Jimin sociópata,afectaba al Yoongi psicópata.

* * *

Lo hacía más pequeño y quedaba solo,el Yoongi con poca estabilidad mental.

* * *

Jimin:bien,ya acabaste

* * *

Yoongi:emmm...claro

* * *

Si soy honesto,no me había dado cuenta,así que me levanté con la intención de dejar mi plato pero...

* * *

Jimin:espera,ya contraté personal que se hará cargo de esto.

* * *

Yoongi:entonces...no volveremos a Corea?

* * *

Jimin:no lo sé aún, aparte aquí estamos bien.

* * *

Yoongi:pero yo quiero volver a ver a mis amigos

* * *

Jimin:luego hablamos de eso

* * *

Yoongi:bien iré a la habitación

* * *

Jimin:Nop

* * *

Yoongi:que?

* * *

Jimin:dije que no,hoy estarás conmigo

* * *

Yoongi: siempre estoy contigo

* * *

Jimin:si pero hoy iremos al cine

* * *

Escuché bien?,voy a salir de este lugar pero no todo tiene que ser feliz, Jimin debe de estar ocultando algo.

* * *

Yoongi:no creo,tu tramas algo

* * *

Jimin:no bebé,hoy podremos ir al cine pero no quiero que armes,un escándalo.

* * *

Yoongi:bien,me iré a vestir

* * *

Después me fuí,ya me había vestido,con unos pantalones negros,una playera blanca y unos converse negros.

* * *

Cuando baje,Jimin también se arregló y la verdad no sé cómo le hizo tan rápido.

* * *

Salimos y ya estábamos en camino del cine,hasta que Jimin me quito el celular.

* * *

Yoongi:¡hey!

* * *

Jimin:te lo quite para darte este,se que tú querías tu otro celular pero no puedo soportar que sigas hablando,con el desgraciado que aún no encuentro.

* * *

Yoongi: ayyy qué parte no entiendes,de que no lo vas a encontrar

* * *

Jimin:eso decías de ti y mira aquí estás

* * *

Yoongi:se que no paras de checar mi celular,así que no te esconderé nada.

* * *

Jimin:no importa,toma

* * *

Me lanzo la caja del nuevo celular,era un último modelo pero no tenía mis contactos,más que a Jimin.

* * *

Yoongi:es en serio?

* * *

Jimin:que?

* * *

Yoongi:te auto-agendaste como:mi lindo esposo

* * *

Jimin:eso sí,seria raro que no me tengas así

* * *

Yoongi:pero no hay nada que demuestre que somos esposos

* * *

Jimin:y tú anillo?

* * *

Yoongi:creo que se perdió

* * *

Jimin:muy gracioso

* * *

Yoongi:es la verdad

* * *

Jimin:bien,no te preocupes

* * *

Yoongi:eh?

* * *

Jimin:te doy otro anillo

* * *

Yoongi:como tú eres rico,no te importa lo que desean los pobres.

* * *

Jimin:ay bebé,no es que no me importe

* * *

Yoongi: entonces?

* * *

Jimin:lo que pasa...no importa

* * *

Yoongi:bien,toma mi dedo

* * *

Jimin:que bueno que ya entiendes

* * *

Después me coloco un nuevo anillo y me tomo de la mano,al parecer ya habíamos llegado.

* * *

=Jimin=

* * *

Yoongi,al fin ya entendía que no podía hacer nada por separarnos.

* * *

Estábamos en el cine y el se espanto y me abrazo,creo que fue lo más bello que me ha pasado hoy.

* * *

Lo tranquilice y me empezó a abrazar más fuerte,y yo no entendía hasta que ví:

* * *

Me abrazó para agarrar mas palomitas.

* * *

Me reí y le pase las palomitas, después de la función,estábamos caminando en el centro comercial.

* * *

Hasta que Yoongi se soltó de mi mano y abrazo,a un tipo que yo no conocía.

* * *

Entonces,me acerque y ví que Yoongi,seguía sin mirarme,así que me moleste y lo separé de esa persona.

* * *

¿?:Yoonie donde habías estado,te busque amor mío

* * *


End file.
